cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Paladin
"Shadow Paladin" (シャドウパラディン Shadō Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Their playstyle revolves around retiring their own rearguards to use powerful Vanguard skills such Phantom Blaster Dragon's "Damned Charging Lance". In order to make up for the lost rear-guards, they include units that generate advantage through superior calling and drawing such as Skull Witch, Nemain. Ren Suzugamori uses this clan both in the anime and manga. Aichi uses his own Shadow Paladin Deck (given by Ren) while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia. In Season 2, the Shadow Paladin, along with Royal Paladin and Kagero, were sealed away and the Shadow Paladins were replaced with the Gold Paladin. After Shadow Paladin is unsealed, Ren uses Shadow Paladin focused on the Revengers archetype. Sets containing Shadow Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (22 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (15 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (16 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (2 cards) *Extra Booster: Requiem at Dusk (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 10: Purgatory Revenger (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger Races Shared races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Golem *High Beast *Human *Sylph Sub-clans *Blasters *Phantoms *Revengers *Overlords List of Shadow Paladin cards Grade 0 *Abyss Freezer (Draw) (Angel) *Abyss Healer (Heal) (Angel) *Awaking Revenger (Stand) (High Beast) *Creeping Dark Goat (High Beast) *Crisis Revenger, Fritz (Human) *Darkside Trumpeter (Stand) (Angel) *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Frontline Revenger, Claudas (Human) *Freezing Revenger (Draw) (Angel) *Fullbau (High Beast) *Fullbau Revenger (High Beast) (Manga only) *Grim Reaper (Critical) (Demon) *Grim Revenger (Critical) (Demon) *Healing Revenger (Heal) (Angel) *Judgebau Revenger (High Beast) *Phantom Bringer Demon (Demon) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (Critical) (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Waking Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Spinbau Revenger (High Beast) *Wing Edge Panther (High Beast) *Zappbau (High Beast) Grade 1 *Apocalypse Bat (Ghost) *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Human) *Black-winged Swordbreaker (Angel) *Branbau Revenger (High Beast) *Blaster Javelin (Human) *Black Sage, Charon (Giant) *Darkside Pegasus (High Beast) *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Human) *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (Human) *Doranbau (High Beast) *Eloquence Revenger, Glonn (Giant) *Gururubau (High Beast) *Hatred Prison Revenger, Kuesaru (Elf) *Malice Revenger, Dylan (Elf) *Nightmare Painter (Sylph) *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (Angel) *Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (Demon) *Self-control Revenger, Rakia (Human) *Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer (Human) *Sonnbau (High Beast) *Transient Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (Elf) Grade 2 *Blaster Dark (Human) *Blaster Dark Revenger (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blaster Rapier (Human) (Manga only) *Cursed Lancer (Human) *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (Human) *Darkness Maiden, Macha (Human) *Darkness Revenger, Rugos (Human) *Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag (Golem) *Demon World Castle, Fatalita (Golem) *Demon World Castle, SturmAngriff (Golem) *Demon World Castle, ZweiSpeer (Golem) *Jacbau Revenger (High Beast) *Koilbau Revenger (High Beast) *Knight of Darkness, Rugos (Human) *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona (Human) *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade (Human) *Moonlight Witch, Vaha (Elf) *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (Human) *Revenger, Bloodmaster (Demon) *Revenger Fortress, Fatalita (Golem) *Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) *Triple Dark Armor (Human) *Wily Revenger, Mana (Elf) Grade 3 *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid (Human) *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (Elf) *Dark Metal Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Demon World Castle, ZerSchlangen (Golem) *Gigantech Keeper (Giant) *Gust Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Elf) *Knight of Purgatory, Skullface (Human) *Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn (Elf) *Origin Mage, Ildona (Elf) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Phantom Blaster Overlord (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Death Master Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Desperate Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Shadow Blaze Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla (Elf) *Silver Spear Demon, Gusion (Demon) *The Dark Dictator (Human) *Venomous Breath Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain (Elf) Other *Blaster Axe (Human) (Manga only) *Blaster Dagger (Human) (Manga only) *Howl Owl (High Beast) (Manga only) Category:Shadow Paladin